<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Please don't go by HopeSilverheart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251745">Please don't go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeSilverheart/pseuds/HopeSilverheart'>HopeSilverheart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Loving Em at 2AM [64]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Criminals, BAMF Isabelle Lightwood, BAMF Lydia Branwell, Begging, But they're both switches really, Canon-Typical Violence, Consent is Sexy, Crimes &amp; Criminals, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Kissing, Lydia Branwell &amp; Alec Lightwood Friendship, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Violence, Nipple Play, Organized Crime, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, slight Painplay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:34:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeSilverheart/pseuds/HopeSilverheart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All in all, it should be a rather simple mission, but Lydia needed to make sure she let things drag a little longer than they usually did so she could build up the kind of atmosphere she needed with Isabelle. Killing and torturing was easy but seducing her princess at the same time would probably be a little trickier.</p><p>In the future, it would hopefully be second nature  but for now, she needed to tread relatively carefully, which really wasn’t Lydia’s strong suit. It was one thing to flirt with Isabelle, to kiss her and tease her and let her know she found her attractive, but it was another to get her into bed and give her the pleasure she so desperately wanted underneath all those layers of arrogance and defence mechanisms.</p><p>Or: Lydia and Isabelle's first mission together ends in a rather pleasant manner.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lydia Branwell/Isabelle Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Loving Em at 2AM [64]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Please don't go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/gifts">thatnerdemryn</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lydia had been waiting for this moment to arrive ever since Alec had announced that his little sister had been cleared to go out on the field and participate in kill-hits as well as information recuperation missions.</p><p>She had known that, sooner or later, she would be paired up with Isabelle and would get another chance to drive the woman insane. Really, the brunette almost made it too easy. Every time they crossed paths, something a little like hatred and a lot like desire flashed behind Isabelle’s eyes, and Lydia took full advantage of it. She stopped by the operations centre more than she ever had before, making sure to wink at Isabelle if the brunette was around before ignoring her the entire time.</p><p>It made Isabelle <em>so </em>angry, and Lydia had been waiting for her to snap ever since she had first joined the organisation, but now the two of them were going on a mission together and Isabelle wouldn’t be able to escape her. Lydia would get the other exactly where she wanted her, get a bit of blood on her hands, and then satisfy her more primal desires.</p><p>“God, please don’t tell me what happens during your mission tonight,” Alec grimaced as he appeared next to her, one of Aria’s blades in his hand. “I know you and my sister have some sort of sexual tension thing going on, and I truly do not want to know what you do to her when you’re out of this building. And please, if things turn a little steamy, turn off your intercoms. I don’t want poor Aria to be traumatised.”</p><p>“Oh please, she would <em>love it</em>,” Lydia grinned, taking the blade from Alec and inspecting it before nodding her approval. Aria’s knives and borderline-swords were the best, but it never hurt to make sure Lydia was given one that suited her style. “But fine, if you’d rather have me turn off the intercoms, I’ll do it. For your sake more than for hers, since I’m sure Aria will only whine about not being let in on the fun.”</p><p>“Not into threesomes?” Alec chuckled, raising his eyebrows at her teasingly. “I was under the impression that you liked being in control of several things at once, Lyds.”</p><p>“Oh I am,” Lydia smiled darkly, thinking about how easy it had been to get Isabelle to submit <em>just a little bit</em> and lose control of herself. “And I enjoy threesomes, but Aria wouldn’t fit in with Isabelle and I, especially since I view her as more of a little sister.”</p><p>“The fact that you don’t view Isabelle as your sister is what really bothers me,” Alec grumbled, although Lydia knew he didn’t actually care what she did to his sister. As long as they didn’t tell him about the details and kept their relationship out of their work’s way, Alec wouldn’t say a thing. “Now go on, she’s probably waiting for you, and the last thing you want is for her to already be pissed before you even leave the build- Wait, no, that’s probably exactly what you want.”</p><p>“Oh, big brother, you know me so well,” Lydia cackled, strapping one last knife to the inside of her combat boots before pressing a kiss to Alec’s cheek and strutting out of the room. “See you later!”</p><p>She didn’t wait for an answer, knowing the only thing Alec would tell her was to be careful and take care of Isabelle. As though she wasn’t aware of what her job was, and as though she would ever put that devilish and beautiful brunette in danger so early on in her criminal career.</p><p>She whistled on her way down to the lobby, hoping Isabelle <em>would</em> be waiting for her. Whilst everyone tended to run a little late in their profession, Lydia was known for being meticulously on time, which would make her lateness both suspicious and insulting to Isabelle. Luckily for Lydia, that was exactly the angle she was aiming for. The best way to knock Isabelle down a few pegs was to get her all riled up first, believing she had the emotional upper-hand, and then remind her of what Lydia could do.</p><p>Oh, the blonde didn’t want to break Isabelle, but she wanted to see if the potential she had sensed during their first meeting was just an impression, or if there could be something better – bigger – between the two of them. Isabelle was both an open book and an enigma, and Lydia was eager to get underneath her skin.</p><p>She stepped out of the elevator, plastering a polite but deadly smile onto her face, and crossed the lobby until she spotted Isabelle, waiting for her outside, her jaw clenched tightly. <em>Good</em>, she was already annoyed.</p><p>Lydia waltzed out of the building, knowing she looked like a divine vision sent straight from hell in her all-leather outfit and subtle but strong make-up. Lydia didn’t really care about her appearance, but she had to admit there was something intoxicating about taking women like Isabelle and making them gape with a simple outfit, a few touches of lipstick, and a grin sharp enough to cut diamonds.</p><p>Of course, the guns and holsters and knives strapped all over her body definitely added to the charm, especially when she was faced with someone like Isabelle Lightwood, who thrived on danger.</p><p>Unfortunately, the hunger and awe on Isabelle’s face quickly turned back to frustration, and Lydia pouted as she remembered she would have to wait for their mission to be over before she could truly get what she wanted.</p><p>“You’re late,” Isabelle snapped, turning around and walking towards her car before Lydia could get a single word out. “Everyone’s always singing your praises, saying you’re the most punctual human being in that building, but it looks like you’re not so perfect after all.”</p><p>“Oh, for you Isabelle, I’m the furthest thing from perfect,” Lydia smirked, easily catching up to the brunette and steering her towards Lydia’s bike. “After all, we all have our exceptions. Wouldn’t want you to think you aren’t special, princess.”</p><p>“Don’t call me that,” Isabelle hissed, spinning around and jabbing Lydia in the chest. “I’m not your princess. Well, I’m not anybody’s princess, but definitely not yours. Just call me Isabelle, like everyone else does. And I don’t need you to make me feel special; I already know I am.”</p><p>“Ooh, that cockiness again,” Lydia chuckled, tugging her helmet onto her head and handing Isabelle a sparkly pink one she had gotten for the brunette. Perhaps she could get her a new one every time they went out on missions together, just to celebrate the occasion. “I do love a woman who knows what she’s worth, but that doesn’t mean I can’t make you feel special in my own way, <em>princess</em>. Now, get on the bike and hold on tight.”</p><p>Isabelle looked like she was about to protest, but they both knew the real reason behind their trip was an important mission Alec had given them, and neither of them could afford to screw it up. With one loud huff, the brunette swung her legs onto the motorbike and wrapped her arms around Lydia’s waist tightly – perhaps a bit <em>too</em> tightly, not that Lydia was about to complain about a little bit of pain.</p><p>They drove in silence, not that they could have talked with the wind blowing against their faces and New York City buzzing with life around them as it always did. Lydia took the fifteen minutes of their ride to repeat the plan she had devised in her head. She was the one in charge for this mission, since the person they had been sent to get information off of was one she had dealt with in the past.</p><p>All in all, it should be a rather simple mission, but Lydia needed to make sure she let things drag a little longer than they usually did so she could build up the kind of atmosphere she needed with Isabelle. Killing and torturing was easy but seducing her princess at the same time would probably be a little trickier.</p><p>In the future, it would hopefully be second nature – or at least, if their sexual compatibility was as high as she thought it would be – but for now, she needed to tread relatively carefully, which really wasn’t Lydia’s strong suit. It was one thing to flirt with Isabelle, to kiss her and tease her and let her know she found her attractive, but it was another to get her into bed and give her the pleasure she so desperately wanted underneath all those layers of arrogance and defence mechanisms.</p><p>By the time they reached their destination, Lydia was feeling good about what she had in mind for the night. If all went well, the mission itself would only take half an hour, at which point Isabelle and she would have an empty hotel suite just for themselves. After that, it was all a question of seduction and, although it wouldn’t be as simple as it had been for her in the past, Lydia wasn’t the kind of woman to back down from a challenge.</p><p>“The plan is to get this done in half an hour,” she told Isabelle as they strode up the front steps of the hotel and sneaked in with a card Alec had politely borrowed from one of his informants. “I do the torturing, you do the killing so you can up your number a little bit, and then we enjoy the rest of the night.”</p><p>“What do you mean, enjoy the rest of-”</p><p>Lydia took off running in the hotel’s staircase before Isabelle could say anything else. There were times when taking the elevator was the better option but, quite frankly, Lydia needed the adrenaline and exercise a trip up the stairs would give her if she was going to make it out of this evening with exactly what she wanted.</p><p>They reached the top floor breathless, but both grinning widely – which was exactly what Lydia had been aiming for. If she got Isabelle to drop her masks one by one, it wouldn’t be that hard to strip her of her remaining defences – as well as her clothes – and treat her to a night she would never forget.</p><p>Because really, that was what it came down to. Lydia liked Isabelle in a way she couldn’t quite explain. She liked her in the sense that she hated her, but also couldn’t get enough of her. She liked her like someone might love their drugs, and she wanted to get every piece of Isabelle she could get without creating an emotional attachment. Or perhaps she wanted Isabelle <em>because</em> she knew there would be no emotional attachment between the two of them. There was too much animosity there, too much borderline-hatred.</p><p>But if they slept together once. Oh, if they slept together once, they would sleep together again, because no one could resist coming back for more once they had gotten a taste of what Lydia could do to their bodies and their minds. Isabelle wouldn’t be the first one to resist it, no matter how strong she claimed to be.</p><p>All she had to do was get her in bed once.</p><p>She grinned determinedly and kicked down the master suite’s door, cracking her knuckles as she heard a crash from further into the row of rooms. Behind her, she could <em>feel</em> Isabelle’s dark smile of anticipation, and she basked in it, let it make her even more confident, even more ready to take this goddamned bastard down as soon as they got what they needed from him.</p><p>She grabbed her gun from its holster, twirled a knife with her other hand, winked at Isabelle, and then the suite descended into chaos.</p><p>They fought the man until he was laying on the ground, helpless and bleeding, and then they made him speak, made him reveal all his dirty secrets. Lydia relished in the feeling of her blade sliding down his chest, down his abs, and lower until he was screaming for mercy. She chuckled as he told them he could pay them with favours if they let him live. And she felt unrestrained desire flare in her stomach as Isabelle finished him off by strangling him with her whip.</p><p>God, the woman was gorgeous. She wasn’t even trying to be particularly beautiful, and yet there she was, standing in a puddle of blood, with a few streaks of red on her face, looking like the goddess Lydia had always dreamed of having. She smiled at Lydia as though she knew exactly what was going on in her mind and then she very slowly stepped over the dead man’s body and walked towards Lydia, her fingers trembling with the high of a kill.</p><p>“Not so bad, am I?” Isabelle asked her, her breath hitching when Lydia raised a hand to wipe away the blood from her face.</p><p>“Not so bad at all,” Lydia said gently, not wanting to spook the brunette. This was only Isabelle’s third kill, and she knew how easy it was to get lost in your head or the dubious morality of your actions so early on in your career. “You were wonderful tonight, Isabelle. Truly deadly. You took care of everything I told you to, and I think you deserve a reward, if you’re feeling up to it.”</p><p>The dazed look in Isabelle’s eyes was gone in a second, replaced by one of understanding and hunger and <em>want</em>. Whether she would admit she wanted a reward or not was what Lydia was truly curious to find out.</p><p>“There’s nothing you could give me that would live up to what I did for the organisation tonight,” Isabelle sniffed, already starting to push past Lydia when the blonde grabbed her arm tightly and pushed her up against the nearest wall.</p><p>They were both panting, but Isabelle was looking decidedly more winded than Lydia, and the blonde knew it would work in her favour. She let her breath ghost against Isabelle’s lips, barely refraining from licking her own lips and getting a taste of the other woman again. She needed to be sure Isabelle wanted this first. She needed to be sure she hadn’t imagined all the tension she had felt between the two of them over the past few weeks.</p><p>She could be a vicious woman, but never when it came to this, and certainly never when it came to people she respected.</p><p>“Tell me you don’t want this,” Lydia murmured. “Tell me you want me to step away, and I will, no questions asked. Just one word and you’ll never have to deal with me again. However, if you want to rethink your statement about what kind of reward I might be able to give you, well… I’m right here, princess, you just have to let yourself go. So what will it be? What will it be, <em>Isabelle</em>?”</p><p>The brunette shivered violently at Lydia’s words, and it took all of Lydia’s self-control not to close the distance between them immediately. She needed Isabelle to say something first, and it was killing her more than she cared to admit. God, why did she have to go ahead and find herself attracted to such a difficult woman?</p><p>“Princess?”</p><p>“Don’t leave,” Isabelle breathed out, her voice a wreck even though they hadn’t done anything yet. “Please don’t go. I’ll take whatever reward you want to give me if you stay right here. I want this, so please, <em>please</em>, Lydia-”</p><p>Lydia crashed their lips together before Isabelle could keep on babbling. She swallowed Isabelle’s words and nipped at her bottom lip. She curled her tongue around Isabelle’s and pressed them even closer together until there wasn’t a single inch separating their bodies. She could feel Isabelle from the tip of her toes to the touch of her lips, and she had never felt more intoxicated.</p><p>She kissed Isabelle for what felt like hours, kissed her until her mouth was red and bitten raw and bleeding, and she could taste the desperation in Isabelle’s moans. Isabelle’s hands were tangled in Lydia’s hair, and Lydia’s were leaving marks against Isabelle’s hips. They fit together perfectly, and Lydia dove in for another kiss as soon as she noticed how needy and lustful Isabelle looked.</p><p>“Princess,” she whispered against the brunette’s lips. “There’s a bed a room away from here and, loathe as I am to give you your reward in a bloody suite, I’m quite sure we’re not going to make it back to the building.”</p><p>Isabelle whined, a high and desperate sound, and then she was pushing Lydia in the general direction of the suite’s bedroom, ripping her intercom out of her ear along the way and setting it down on the nightstand as soon as they reached their intended destination. Lydia quickly copied her, kicking her shoes off at the same time and letting her gaze rake over Isabelle as the brunette laid back on the bed without even taking care of her boots.</p><p>“Oh, princess, do you want me to take care of you?” Lydia cooed, waiting for Isabelle to nod before dropping to her knees, pressing light kisses to Isabelle’s thighs, and gently taking the brunette’s shoes off. All in all, it took her less than a minute, and then she was standing up again, towering over Isabelle and moaning lowly when she noticed the woman’s hands had strayed to her nipples. “Hands off, princess. As good as you look touching yourself, I have other things in mind for you.”</p><p>To Isabelle’s credit, she didn’t even blink before obeying Lydia, her hands flying up to the pillows and holding onto the soft fabric tightly. Lydia licked her lips, taking her time with her jacket as she admired Isabelle, dressed in a red tank top and tight black jeans, the hint of lace panties peaking out of the top of her pants. Once she noticed that, Lydia was gone. She shimmied out of her own leather pants quickly, grinning wickedly when Isabelle gulped and shut her eyes tightly, the sight of Lydia in nothing but red lace obviously too much for her.</p><p>“Look at me, Isabelle,” Lydia murmured, waiting for the brunette to open her eyes before she pulled her top over her head and stood in front of Isabelle in nothing but her underwear. Part of her wanted to make the other woman wait for it, <em>beg </em>for it, but a larger part of her wanted to get to it already, so she crawled up the bed until she was on all fours, leaning over Isabelle. “If you need to stop, tell me, alright? Scream your brother’s name or hit me or push me away, but <em>tell me</em>, okay? If things go the way I want them to tonight, we’ll make sure we have a better system in place, but don’t hesitate to hurt me if I’m doing something that makes you uncomfortable.”</p><p>She had softened her voice to speak, and Isabelle melted into her touch when Lydia caressed her cheek, nodding mutely. Unfortunately, Lydia needed a little more than a nod this time.</p><p>“Verbally, Isabelle, please,” she said sternly, watching Isabelle frown and clear her throat before she spoke up.</p><p>“I understand,” the brunette whispered. “I understand, but now can you <em>please</em> touch me? I’ll stop you, I promise, but please, please, <em>please</em> touch me.”</p><p>Well then, Lydia hadn’t asked her to beg, but if Isabelle was going to do it of her own volition, she wasn’t about to complain. She leaned in to kiss Isabelle softly, slowly, and then she deepened their kiss, lowering herself onto Isabelle’s body until they were flush against each other, Isabelle’s sweat clinging onto Lydia’s skin and their legs slotting together naturally.</p><p>She continued kissing Isabelle for a while, knowing it would drive the brunette crazy and only when Isabelle started keening and gasping and crying did Lydia give her what she truly wanted. She kissed her way down Isabelle’s jawline, down her throat, and then she was licking and nipping at her chest, ripping the brunette’s top unceremoniously and teasing at the edge of her lacy bra with her teeth, laughing lightly against Isabelle’s body as she tensed. Oh, Lydia knew exactly what she must feel like, with Lydia’s mouth so close to where she wanted it but not quite there.</p><p>Lydia was <em>ever so glad</em> that Isabelle clearly had sensitive nipples, because it would make this entire experience even better. Before Isabelle could plead again, she unclasped the back of the woman’s bra expertly, barely having to lift Isabelle’s body before she was arching up to make things easier. And then she got to see Isabelle in almost all her glory.</p><p>Lydia had already known the woman had a beautiful body, but seeing it lain out for her like that was a completely different experience than anything she had ever gone through before, and she took a second to calm herself at the sight of <em>Isabelle</em>. Isabelle with her perfect breasts, her hard nipples, her beauty spots spreading all across her stomach, her blissed out eyes and her cherry-red lips. She was everything Lydia had every dreamed of having, and she was <em>right there</em>.</p><p>Desire pooled in Lydia’s gut, and she was leaning over Isabelle again less than a second later, gently biting her right nipple as one of her hands reached up to twist the left one. She let her tongue circle around Isabelle’s breast a few times, enjoying the sounds she pulled from the woman’s lips as she took her sweet time, switching halfway through so she didn’t miss a single part of Isabelle in her exploration.</p><p>Her fingers tugged harder and harder until Isabelle was hissing a ‘<em>yes, yes</em>’ every few seconds, her hips twitching upwards until Lydia stopped them with her free hand. Isabelle was a mess but, truly, Lydia wasn’t much better. She had always gotten off on watching the women she pleasured lose themselves to the euphoria of the moment, and this time was no different. Isabelle was writhing under her, the top of her thigh rutting up into Lydia’s crotch every few seconds and heightening the blonde’s desire.</p><p>Wetness pooled inside her underwear, and she knew she needed to move things along a little bit if she didn’t want to embarrass herself. She pulled away from Isabelle to the sound of the brunette’s protests, who immediately tried to reach down for her own nipples but only earned herself a slap on the wrists from Lydia. A tear slid down her face, but she didn’t complain, didn’t fight it, only put her arms above her head again and bit down on her bottom lip as though she were being tortured.</p><p>Then again, she <em>was</em>, in a way. Lydia touches might not hurt as much as blades did, but they still brought a certain amount of pain when used correctly. With just the right amount of pressure, of teasing, of <em>teeth</em>, it was all too easy to satisfy Isabelle’s clear love of pain.</p><p>Before Isabelle could get too impatient, Lydia got rid of the brunette’s jeans and panties in one fell swoop, telling herself she would have to keep her slight lace-kink for another day. Right now, she needed Isabelle just as she was, naked and flushed underneath her, a faint sheen of sweat all over her body and wetness pooling from in between her legs. The true teasing could wait a while longer.</p><p>For now, Lydia did what she did best and lowered herself until she could lick at Isabelle’s clit, making the woman whine loudly again, a sob tearing out of her throat and echoing in the hotel room. Without further ado, Lydia licked Isabelle once before pressing a finger into the brunette’s pussy and sliding herself back up towards Isabelle’s breasts to bite down on her nipples.</p><p>Isabelle’s taste lingered in her mouth even as her teeth nipped at her breasts, her stomach, her collarbones, leaving tiny marks all over her body. At the same time, she fingered Isabelle slowly, her thumb pressing against the brunette’s clit with every stroke and every movement. Isabelle was a mess, begging for released and trying to push herself deeper onto Lydia’s finger. As soon as Lydia pushed in a second finger, she was lost.</p><p>She cried out, Lydia’s name on her lips, as her entire body stuttered against Lydia’s, wetness flooding the blonde’s fingers as she slowed them down even more, wanting to make this moment last for Isabelle. She only pulled her hands away when Isabelle started panting breathlessly above her, her body relaxing against the sheets. Lydia flashed her a smug grin as she shuffled up again, pressing her lips to Isabelle’s in a tender kiss.</p><p>“So, did you like your reward, or would you like something else?” she murmured against Isabelle’s mouth, grinning when the brunette let out a strangled and disbelieving sound. “Alright, I’ll take that as a yes to my first question, then. We’ll keep the something else for a night when you’re a little less blissed out.”</p><p>“Hmm,” Isabelle hummed happily, before unexpectedly flipping them over so she was on top of Lydia. Her eyes were still hazy with pleasure from her recent orgasm, but there was a determined spark in them that told Lydia she was <em>also</em> about to be rewarded for all the hard work she had put in that night. “I think it’s only fair for me to return the favour, wouldn’t you agree?”</p><p>“Well, I certainly don’t disagree,” Lydia chuckled. “Although you don’t have to feel obligated to do anything, you know?”</p><p>“Oh, I know,” Isabelle whispered. “I know I could leave you here alone and you would come to the memory of what I look like when I orgasm. I know you could pleasure yourself just from what you saw and did to me, but I’m feeling generous right now.”</p><p>“And far be it from me to get in the way of an act of generosity,” Lydia breathed out, moaning when Isabelle grinned mischievously in her direction before kissing her way down and pleasuring Lydia in a way she very much appreciated, her lips and mouth expertly pulling whines and gasps out of Lydia as she licked and nipped at her labia, her clit, the inside of her thighs.</p><p>She didn’t last long, far too keyed up from everything she had done to Isabelle, but the pleasure was just as intense as she had anticipated it to be. As she dragged Isabelle back up to her for one last kiss, she couldn’t help but smile proudly at the wonderful moment they had shared.</p><p>As they got dressed and ready to get back to the building, she smirked internally, reminding herself it was only a matter of time before Isabelle came running back to her for more.</p><p>And when she did, Lydia would be ready to give her everything she hadn’t realised she needed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heya guys! Thank you so much for reading! I've had this fic in mind for a while now but was never in the right mood to write it, so when my brain decided to work on it today, I jumped on the chance! This is my first time writing femslash smut so I apologise if the content is slightly wonky, but I hope you all enjoyed!</p><p>Love, Junie. </p><p>(find me on tumblr @hopesilverheart)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>